In communication systems such as WCDMA (registered trademark) (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), it is possible to increase a communication area by a cellular configuration in which a plurality of areas each of which is covered by a base-station apparatus (base station, transmission station, transmission point, downlink transmission apparatus, uplink reception apparatus, transmit antenna group, transmit antenna port group, component carrier, eNodeB) or a transmission station conforming to the base-station apparatus are arranged in a cell shape. In this cellular configuration, it is possible to enhance frequency efficiency by using the same frequency between neighbor cells or sectors.
In such a cellular configuration, however, a terminal apparatus (mobile station apparatus, reception station, reception point, uplink transmission apparatus, downlink reception apparatus, mobile terminal, receive antenna group, receive antenna port group, UE; User Equipment) which is in a cell edge area or a sector edge area receives interference from a transmission signal of a base-station apparatus forming another cell or another sector (inter-cell interference, inter-sector interference), so that there is a problem of lowering frequency efficiency.
As a countermeasure for the inter-cell interference and the inter-sector interference, advanced reception capability (advanced receiver) of a terminal apparatus is cited. For example, NPL 1 indicates a MMSE-IRC (Minimum Mean Square Error-Interference Rejection Combining) receiver, an interference cancellation receiver, an interference suppression receiver, a MLD (Maximum Likelihood Detection) receiver, and the like as the advanced receiver. They make it possible to alleviate limitation by the inter-cell interference or the like, so that improvement in frequency efficiency is able to be achieved.
Spatial multiplexing (MIMO: Multi Input Multi Output) is applied in order to realize efficient data transmission in the aforementioned communication systems. It is possible to achieve improvement in frequency efficiency by using the aforementioned advanced receiver for suppressing inter-stream interference (inter-layer interference, inter-antenna interference) generated in the spatial multiplexing.